The present invention relates to a self-inflating liquid container for dispensing and storing intravenous fluid or blood plasma.
In the dispensing of intravenous fluid and blood plasma to a patient, it is desirable to provide an easily utilized container assuring proper fluid of the liquid from the container to the patient. Normally, prior art containers for this purpose rely solely on gravity to obtain the outward flow of the liquid. The inventor of the present invention has found a simple and convenient manner to assist this flow by applying an externally exerted pressure against the receptacle retaining the liquid.